starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sistema Mandalore/Leyendas
#*otra luna #Mandallia #*1 luna #Bonagal #*34 lunas #Shukut #*30 lunas #Werda |estaciones= |asteroides= |cometas= |nebulosas= |otrosobjetos= |rutas= |cuadrantes= |especies=*Gigantes Mandallianos *Mythosaurio |otrasespecies=*Taungs *Humanos *Varias especies |idioma=*''Mando'a'' *Básico Galáctico Estándar |población= |importaciones= |exportaciones= |afiliación=Mandalorianos }} El Sistema Mandalore era un sistema estelar ubicado dentro del sector Mandalore de los Territorios del Borde Exterior de la galaxia. Posicionado en el noreste galáctico, el sistema Mandalore estaba compuesto por nueve planetas: Nog, Akaan, Tracyn, Kalevala, Mandalore, Mandallia, Bonagal, Shukut, y Werda, y sus numerosas lunas, todas en órbita alrededor de la estrella Mandalore. Aunque los Gigantes Mandallianos fueron originalmente los únicos habitantes inteligentes del sistema, el sistema Mandalore ganó su nombre y notoriedad por parte de los Taung Mandalorianos, quienes llegaron desde Roon para conquistar no solo el sistema, sino todo el sector del espacio circundante. Desde ese momento en adelante, el sistema Mandalore se convirtió en una base de poder para la cultura guerrera Mandaloriana. En el 738 ABY, el sistema soportó el impacto de un asalto de la República Galáctica que dejó a Mandalore, y partes del sector circundante, gravemente dañado. De este desastre surgió la facción pacifista de los Nuevos Mandalorianos, que estableció su presencia en al menos dos de los mundos del sistema, Mandalore y Kalevala. Varios cientos de años más tarde, en el 4 DBY, el sistema Mandalore fue atacado por el pueblo Nagai, quien lanzo ataques contra Mandalore y Mandallia. Los Mandalorianos pudieron repeler a los Nagai, y más tarde a los extragalácticos yuuzhan vong, antes de entrar en un período de resurgimiento económico después de descubrir una gran veta de hierro beskar en Mandalore. Descripción El sistema Mandalore era uno de los varios sistemas estelares que formaban el sector Mandalore. El sistema Mandalore estaba ubicado dentro de los Territorios del Borde Exterior, en la región noreste del plano galáctico. Centrado alrededor de la estrella cognominal Mandalore, el sistema Mandalore consistía en nueve planetas y su total combinado de setenta y tres lunas. De los nueve planetas del sistema, Nog, Akaan, Tracyn, Kalevala, Mandalore y Mandallia eran terrestres, Bonagal y Shukut eran gigantes gaseosos, y Werda era un planeta congelado situado en la región más alejada del sol del sistema. Se decía que en los mundos del sistema Mandalore se encontraban grandes cantidades del mineral conocido como hierro Beskar.The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett Historia thumb|left|250px|Los [[Mandaloriano/Leyendas|Mandalorianos, conquistadores del sistema Mandalore.]] Mucho antes del establecimiento de la República Galáctica, el anónimo sector Mandalore era habitado por una única especie inteligente, los Gigantes Mandallianos de Mandallia. Sin embargo, cuando los guerreros humanoides Taung, del Mundo del Núcleo Coruscant,Galaxy at War se vieron obligados a huir de su planeta natal por los Batallones de Humanos Zhell, estos encontraron su camino a un mundo deshabitado del sistema Mandalore, el cual llamarón Mandalore, en honor a su líder, Mandalore el Primero. Los Taung también optaron por renombrarse como los Mandalorianos, o Mando'ade en su idioma, que significaba “Hijos de Mandalore”.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Una vez que estos guerreros nómadas establecieron su nuevo hogar y masacraron a los nativos mythosaurios que previamente habían dominado el planeta, los Taung Mandalorianos se propusieron a conquistar mundos del sistema circundante. Su única resistencia vino de sus vecinos Mandallianos. Estos poderosos guerreros resistieron el asalto de los Mandalorianos, ganándose el respeto de sus atacantes en el proceso. Debido a su destreza, los Mandallianos se convirtieron en los primeros en luchar junto con los Taungs y obtener la misma aceptación en la cultura Mandaloriana. A medida que crecía el espacio controlado por los Mandalorianos, el sistema Mandalore, y el propio planeta Mandalore, quedaron en gran parte inactivos, ya que los Cruzados Mandalorianos buscaban nuevas conquistas bajo el liderazgo de Mandalore el Indomable. Durante la campaña de los Cruzados, a Mandalore se unieron otros sistemas estelares como el sistema Concord Dawn, el sistema Ordo, y el sistema Vorpa'ya, a medida que el sector Mandalore comenzaba a tomar forma. Sin embargo, Keldabe, la ciudad capital del planeta Mandalore, se convirtió en el centro de gobierno interino de gran parte del espacio Mandaloriano desde al menos el 3.960 ABY en adelante. La conquista de los Mandalorianos alcanzó su apogeo durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, un ataque total Mandaloriano contra la República Galáctica iniciado por Mandalore el Máximo. Cuando las guerras llegaron a una conclusión devastadora y Mandalore el Máximo fue asesinado por el Caballero Jedi Revan, muchos guerreros Mandalorianos regresaron a Mandalore y a su sistema.The New Essential Chronology thumb|right|275px|Los [[Nuevos Mandalorianos/Leyendas|Nuevos Mandalorianos se establecieron en dos mundos del sistema, Mandalore y Kalevala.]] Después de la victoria de la República sobre la Hermandad de la Oscuridad en Ruusan, y la posterior reforma de la República que marcó el final de las Nuevas Guerras Sith, los Mandalorianos que habitaban en Mandalore eligieron rehacer su sociedad en una militante más rígida, tecnológicamente más adelantada. El crecimiento en la militancia de Mandalore tan pronto después de la guerra con los Sith alarmó tanto a la República como a los Jedi y, no dispuestos a sufrir una segunda Guerra Mandaloriana, los Jedi lideraron una fuerza de ataque de la República en un breve y específico conflicto con los Mandalorianos en el 738 ABY, el cual trajo devastación al sector Mandalore''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' y transformó partes de Mandalore en desiertos de arena blanca. De este desastre surgió una secta pacifista que se hacía llamar los Nuevos Mandalorianos; la facción política reformista renunció a la violencia y en su lugar predicó la paz, la neutralidad y la tolerancia. Utilizaron sus talentos constructores e inventores para crear grandes ciudades de biocubos en el desierto de Mandalore, forjando una nueva sociedad aislada de los clanes guerreros de Mandalore. Para los Nuevos Mandalorianos, Mandalore era conocido como “Nuevo Mandalore”,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20 y el grupo pacifista también se movió para establecerse en el cercano planeta Kalevala. Los títulos nobles como Príncipe y Duquesa se instituyeron en Kalevala, y los Nuevos Mandalorianos mantuvieron una presencia en ambos mundos en el sistema Mandalore durante siglos. Alrededor del 60 ABY, no mucho después de la ascensión de Jaster Mereel como Mand'alor, estalló la Guerra Civil Mandaloriana entre los Verdaderos Mandalorianos de Mereel y el grupo radical conocido como Guardia de la Muerte, dirigido por Tor Vizsla. Durante la guerra civil estuvo presente el ejército de Mandalore y varios clanes prominentes, aunque fue combatida por dos facciones que eran relativamente pequeñas en comparación con la población Mandaloriana en general, y tuvo poco efecto en el territorio Mandaloriano que se encontraba más allá del planeta Mandalore. También fue en esta época que estalló una epidemia de tumultos en los mundos del sistema Mandalore, que se propagó a través de viajeros Mandalorianos interplanetarios.Imperial Commando: 501st thumb|left|225px|Los [[Protector Mandaloriano|Protectores Mandalorianos lucharon por los intereses de Mandalore durante las Guerras Clon y la Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] Durante las Guerras Clon, un conflicto pan-galáctico llevado a cabo entre la República Galáctica y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, el Senador de los Nuevos Mandalorianos Tal Merrik de Kalevala representó al sistema Mandalore en el Senado Galáctico. Sin embargo, Merrik era partidario del grupo radical Guardia de la Muerte, el cual intentaba destruir a los pacifistas Nuevos Mandalorianos y tomar el control de Mandalore. Mientras colaboraba con la Guardia de la Muerte, Merrik fue asesinado cuando intentaba tomar como rehén a la Duquesa Satine Kryze, líder de los Nuevos Mandalorianos, y el sistema Mandalore estuvo casi sujeto a una ocupación de la República para pacificar la amenaza de la Guardia de la Muerte. Fue solo el esfuerzo combinado de Kryze, y el testimonio póstumo del Viceministro Nuevo Mandaloriano Jerec ante el Senado Galáctico, lo que permitió que el sistema Mandalore permaneciera libre del control militar de la República. Sin embargo, cuando Mandalore el Resurrector llegó al poder, eligió aliar a Mandalore con la Confederación, y luchó en nombre de los Separatistas durante varios enfrentamientos clave. Después del final de las Guerras Clon, el sistema Mandalore quedó bajo los ojos del recién establecido Imperio Galáctico. Después de comprar tierras de los clanes Mandalorianos, se estableció una base y guarnición Imperial en Mandalore,Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel dentro del parque de aventuras fallido conocido como la “Ciudad de Hueso”.Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone Aunque las relaciones fueron inicialmente turbias pero pacíficas, el Imperio eventualmente resultó ser hostil, convirtiendo a los Mandalorianos en esclavos y asignando al Gran Almirante Miltin Takel como supervisor Imperial. No fue sino hasta el 3 DBY que los Mandalorianos, liderados por el Mand'alor Fenn Shysa, pudieron poner fin a la ocupación Imperial de su mundo natal, y romper el dominio Imperial sobre el espacio Mandaloriano cuando expulsaron al Almirante Takel. Sin embargo, más problemas llegaron al sistema Mandalore poco después, en forma de invasores Nagai de la galaxia satélite Compañera Besh. Los Nagai atacaron primero Mandallia, donde los Mandalorianos pudieron expulsar a los invasores a un alto costo, aunque en breve avanzarían para atacar Mandalore. Mientras que los Mandalorianos fueron inicialmente derrotados, el Mand'alor Shysa condujo a su gente a una coalición con la Alianza para Restaurar la República a fin de recuperar Mandalore, aceptando personalmente una comisión con el incipiente estado para ayudar en la campaña contra los Nagai y contra sus perseguidores, los Tof. Una vez que se restableció la paz, los Protectores Mandalorianos comenzaron a cumplir con su deber en una forma más literal: patrullando el sistema Mandalore y su sector espacial circundante; si una nave hostil entraba en territorio Mandaloriano, los Protectores abordaban y capturaban la nave, llevando luego a Mandalore. Años de paz siguieron al conflicto con los Nagai, solo para ser destruidos por el advenimiento de otra invasión extragaláctica, esta vez llevada a cabo por la raza yuuzhan vong. Aunque los Mandalorianos se aliaron inicialmente con las fuerzas Vong para detener la amenaza que representaban para el sistema Mandalore y todo el espacio Mandaloriano,Boba Fett: A Practical Man secretamente buscaban socavar sus esfuerzos, pero los yuuzhan vong se enteraron de la traición de los Mandalorianos y lanzaron un ataque contra el sistema Mandalore, dirigido específicamente a Mandalore.Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio La batalla trajo bajas significativas en ambos lados, con la población de Mandalore siendo reducida en casi un tercio ya que la superficie de Mandalore fue severamente dañada. Sin embargo, los Mandalorianos lograron repeler el asalto Vong, forzándolos a retirarse del sistema y ganándose la reputación de ser el único grupo que pudo derrotar a los yuuzhan vong sin ninguna ayuda externa. Después de que la guerra con los yuuzhan vong llegara a su fin y la galaxia quedara en paz cuando los vong se reubicaron en el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot, el sistema Mandalore comenzó un lento proceso de recuperación. Sin embargo, la verdadera prosperidad vino solo con el descubrimiento de una nueva veta de hierro beskar en Mandalore en el 40 DBY. Con la mitad encargada para el uso doméstico y la otra parte para la venta comercial, la economía de Mandalore aumentó. Habitantes thumb|right|200px|Los [[Gigante Mandalliano|Mandallianos y Mandalorianos eran los principales habitantes del sistema Mandalore.]] La única especie nativa del sistema Mandalore eran los Gigantes Mandallianos de Mandallia. Estos seres eran inmensos en estatura, y estaban cubiertos con escamas de tonos verdosos. Los Mandallianos eran entrenados desde la infancia en varias formas de combate, perfeccionando poderosas habilidades marciales durante sus vidas. El alto dominio marcial de los Mandallianos les permitió repeler los ataques los Taung Mandalorianos que buscaban conquistar su mundo y los otros planetas del sistema Mandalore. Los Mandalorianos, comenzando con los fundadores de su cultura, los Taung, y aceptando a miembros de innumerables especies que más tarde se unieron, han dominado el sistema Mandalore desde aproximadamente el 7.000 ABY. Una población de alrededor de cuatro millones de personas vivió en Mandalore durante gran parte de la historia del planeta,Revelation con un número significativo de Mandalorianos viviendo en la luna del planeta, Concordia, que llegó a existir como un asentamiento agrícola y más tarde como una base para la minería del hierro beskar. La pacifica facción conocida como los Nuevos Mandalorianos se había establecido dentro de los desiertos de arena blanca de Mandalore, así como en su planeta vecino Kalevala. Lugares Nog Nog se encontraba cerca de la estrella del sistema Mandalore, ocupando la primera de las nueve órbitas del sistema. Esta proximidad cercana hizo que Nog fuera un mundo rocoso de temperaturas abrasadoras. Nog contaba con un clima inhóspito caluroso y carecía de lunas en órbita. Akaan Akaan ocupaba la segunda órbita del sistema Mandalore, entre las órbitas de Nog y Tracyn. Akaan era un mundo terrestre estéril sin atmósfera, orbitado por dos lunas. El nombre del planeta proviene de la palabra Mando'a akaan, que significa “guerra”.Mando'a dictionary Tracyn Tracyn rodeaba a su estrella en la tercera órbita del sistema Mandalore, ubicándose entre las órbitas de Akaan y Kalevala. Tracyn poseía una extensa actividad volcánica a través de su superficie terrestre, y un tenía un total de cuatro lunas. Tracyn tomaba su nombre de una la palabra en Mando'a que significa “fuego”. Kalevala Kalevala ocupaba la cuarta órbita del sistema Mandalore. Siendo un vecino del planeta natal tradicional de los Mandalorianos, Mandalore, Kalevala era un mundo terrestre cuyo terreno estaba compuesto principalmente por un desierto tóxico. Tras el surgimiento de la facción pacifista conocida como los Nuevos Mandalorianos, Kalevala se convirtió en el hogar de varios Nuevos Mandalorianos. Kalevala producía lujos tales como vinos caros''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' y telas ricas.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Las calabazas apagadas también crecían en el planeta desértico. El planeta era el hogar de la empresa de fabricación de naves estelares conocida como Talleres Espaciales Kalevala.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles Mandalore thumb|left|180px|Mandalore. Poseyendo la quinta órbita del sistema Mandalore, el planeta Mandalore era el planeta natal adoptado del grupo cultural multiespecífico conocido como los Mandalorianos. Siendo un mundo terrestre, Mandalore poseía dos lunas, incluida la base minera y centro agrícola Concordia. Uno de los recursos más singulares de Mandalore-que se creía que fue lo que atrajo a las vagas fuerzas Taung al planeta del Borde Exterior-era el mineral conocido como hierro beskar, un metal indestructible utilizado por los orfebres Mandalorianos para forjar armaduras, armas y naves estelares. Antes del ascenso de los Mandalorianos, Mandalore estaba dominado por los gigantescos Mythosaurios, pero cuando los guerreros Taung llegaron a Mandalore empezaron a matar a las criaturas como parte de su conquista del nuevo mundo. Los árboles veshok cubrían gran parte del hemisferio norte de Mandalore, y se podían encontrar animales herbívoros llamados shatuals que vivían dentro de los bosques veshok, al igual que los animales de seis patas que se alimentaban de ellos. Cuarenta y cinco grados al norte del ecuador de Mandalore, se encontraba la ciudad Keldabe. Desde al menos el 3.960 ABY, Keldabe había servido como la capital de Mandalore, y el centro de gobierno de gran parte del espacio Mandaloriano, mientras que la facción pacifista conocida como los Nuevos Mandalorianos declaró que la ciudad abovedada de Sundari, ubicada en una de las extensas regiones desérticas de arena blanca de Mandalore, serie su capital. La mayoría de los asentamientos de Mandalore se construyeron dentro de una fuerte fortificación que contribuyó a la facilidad con la que podían defenderse de posibles invasores,The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia y la mayoría de los caminos de Mandalore rara vez eran rectos, siendo diseñados para otorgar a los Mandalorianos la ventaja de emboscar y hostigar a potenciales hostiles. Concordia thumb|right|180px|Concordia. Una de las dos lunas de Mandalore, Concordia era un centro agrícola convertido en base minera. Siendo el único otro lugar donde se sabía que se encontraba el prácticamente indestructible hierro beskar aparte de Mandalore, los frondosos bosques de Concordia fueron devastados por los extensos esfuerzos mineros de los Mandalorianos. Tras el surgimiento de la facción de Nuevos Mandalorianos, Concordia se convirtió en un refugio de los Mandalorianos que se negaron a ceder a sus ideales reformistas y eligieron el exilio a la luna de Mandalore, en lugar de vivir junto a ellos como muchos otros clanes guerreros eligieron. Después de la devastación causada por las Grandes Guerras de Clanes, durante la cual varios miembros de la fragmentada Guardia de la Muerte intentaron unir a los otros clanes guerreros contra los Nuevos Mandalorianos, varios señores de la guerra derrotados pero impertinentes eligieron nuevamente exiliarse a Concordia. Al comienzo de las Guerras Clon, Concordia se había convertido en un refugio para una facción resurgente de la radical Guardia de la Muerte-aunque luego serían derrotados y expulsados del Sistema Mandalore''The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy''-y para el final de la guerra, Concordia era conocida por la presencia ostensible de piratas, contrabandistas y miembros del sindicato criminal Sol Negro.The Last Jedi Mandallia El planeta natal de los Gigantes Mandallianos, Mandallia ocupó la secta órbita del sistema Mandalore, entre Mandalore y Bonagal. Siendo un mundo terrestre, Mandallia poseía una sola luna. Bonagal Bonagal reclamó la séptima órbita alrededor de la estrella del Sistema Mandalore, tomando su lugar entre las órbitas de Mandallia y Shukut. Bonagal era un gigante gaseoso, uno de los dos en el Sistema Mandalore, y se encontraba rodeado por un total de treinta y cuatro lunas. Shukut El segundo de los gigantes gaseosos del Sistema Mandalore, Shukut mantuvo la octava órbita dentro del sistema, colocándolo entre Bonagal y Werda. Al igual que Bonagal, Shukut poseía un gran número de lunas, sumando un total de treinta. Werda En el extremo más alejado del Sistema Mandalore, y ocupando su novena órbita, se encontraba el planeta Werda. Situado tan lejos del sol del sistema, Werda era un planeta helado, y carecía de lunas en órbita. El nombre del planeta provenía de la palabra arcaica en Mando'a werda, que en Básico Galáctico significaba “oscuridad”. Entre bastidores El sistema Mandalore ha tenido numerosas apariciones en toda la franquicia de Star Wars, incluidos varios episodios de la [[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (serie TV)|serie de television Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] y la serie multi-novela [[Republic Commando series|''Republic'' and Imperial Commando series]] de la autora Karen Traviss. Los detalles sobre el sistema y los planetas que lo componen, fueron proporcionados por el libro de referencia de 2009, The Essential Atlas, por Jason Fry y Daniel Wallace. Apariciones * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Bloodlines'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelation'' Fuentes *''The Empire Strikes Back Sketchbook'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''The Art of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' Notas y referencias }} Mandalore Sistema